The Kidnapped Grandaughter
by karlyleplaskett
Summary: Ciel has to solve another case for her majesty. This time Queen Victorias granddaughter, Alice, has been kidnapped by the BBS. (My first fanfic so i hope it's okay! :P) Rated T just incase...with the help of a fellow writer, i have deided to add more to this story...just not sure when
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler anime or manga or any oher related items. This has been written out of pure joy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mmm.

'Sebastian's cooking skills were getting better and better,' Ciel thought to himself while sipping his morning tea and reading a letter from Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, that Ash Landers had handed to him earlier that morning.

"It appears to be there is another case that needs to be solved, Sebastian," Ciel exclaimed to his butler. "Order a carriage to take me into town!"

Bowed down on one knee Sebastian whispered in his deep voice, "Yes my lord." He then excused himself from the study to fulfil his young master's wishes.

XXXXXXX

The black, satin ribbon from the young master's top hat flowed in the breeze a perfectly as the snow was falling softly around them.

The master and the butler.

The two of them stuck out in their surroundings like sore thumbs, probably because of their clothes clad in black. No matter how hard Ciel tried to act normal his gold plated walking stick, black eye patch and grown up expression just didn't look right in the happy little village they were visiting.

The butler wasn't doing any better. His black tailcoat, black boots and black expression just didn't cut it either.

The two hadn't been walking long before Sebastian finally asked what was mentioned in the letter Ciel had received earlier.

"The Queens great granddaughter, Alice, has been kidnapped by an organisation by the name of BBS, which stands for Broken Bone Society. It consists of at least 20 males possibly more. Some have been caught in the past and tortured so information could be gained from them but none said a word. They are well known for their way of killing people. They will break the right femur of the victim, pour oil on it and then tie a hangman's noose around the injured area and hang them upside down. They are then burnt and generally die from the pain. Her majesty wants us to find out where they have taken her." Ciel replied in an expression with less emotion than a brick wall. But in reality Ciel was really excited. He loved the little mysteries the Queen sent him. They were like little chess games that he always won.

"…for the night, _bocchan_?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh? Sorry. What?"

"Should we find a place to stay at for the night, _bocchan_?"

"Oh, yes."

They continued their walk until they came across a brick building that had a sign out the front with the words 'Vacancy' written on it. Sebastian went first to open the door for the young master. When Ciel walked through the door he was surprised to see a whole flock of Chinese girls wearing short Chinese dresses until he saw the man in the middle of all the attention. Lau. He sat still in the middle of the lounge smoking and smiling suspiciously. As always he had his sister with him too.

"Lau! What are you doing here, of all places?" Ciel exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't just run a black market company in London, Earl. I have them set up all over Europe and Asia. This is just one of the hotels I run that happens to be one of the drop-off places for my secret imports." Lau gave a signal for all the girls to leave. "I guess you will want to know a little more about that case you have been assigned too?"

"Yes I guess that would be helpful. Since the queen wants her wishes to be fulfilled and I must do so in much precaution so I do not upset her majesty."

"Well, it seems you have a lot resting on your shoulders their. I will try to help as much as I can, Earl. Now what is this case?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and wondered how it was that Lau did this every time. "You don't mean to tell me you have no idea on what you're talking about?" Ciel said with a little irritation in his voice. Why did he bother wasting his time on such a stupid person? Sebastian then removed the Earl's hat and coat while Ciel proceeded to tell Lau all about the case and all the things he had found out about the BBS.

"Oh, yes, I have heard a little bit about this." Lau replied, "Apparently they plan to execute her on stage at the Royal Theatre."

"They are going to do what! Where did you hear this information from?"

"Oh, well they are doing a play on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet tomorrow night at 8:00pm and they are going to have the Queen's granddaughter play the role of Juliet and make her commit a gruesome and bloody suicide in front of the queen herself. Or that is what I have heard from some…acquaintances. Anyway, your room will be upstairs second room on the left Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian, yours is just across the hall."

"Thank you."

The two of them mounted the stairs and entered Ciel's room. Sebastian put away his master's clothes and shoes in the small wardrobe while Ciel sat down in the high backed chair going over his notes so far on the case.

When the clock on the back wall read 5:15, Sebastian left to prepare his masters dinner. As soon as the clock struck six Sebastian entered and set Ciel's dinner on the table.

"Sebastian? What do you think about this case? Doesn't it seem suspicious that the queen wants us to find out the location of her granddaughter yet she said nothing about trying to save her?"

"Well since we know where the granddaughter will be and at what time, what provokes you to keep digging deeper into the case, _bocchan_? Have you finally felt sympathy for somebody? Do really want to go as far as trying to save her?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why should I try save somebody like her? It's not as if I have sympathy or a soft spot for her! It's just that it would make the queen happy if she would get her granddaughter back, right?"

Sebastian was about to reply when Ciel gestured for him to leave. Sebastian left and entered his own room. His was much smaller than his masters and was only basic but it still seemed too extravagant for a butler. Well…one hell of a butler. He wasn't the type that needed sleep unlike his young master so he just sat on the bed and thinking over the preparations for the next day.

Ciel was having trouble sleeping. Why did he want to save the granddaughter? It wasn't as if he hadn't let other people die. It was only normal to follow the queens wishes and do nothing more. Ciel sighed and rolled over onto his back. 'Oh well. I suppose I should get a little rest,' he thought before turning back onto his other side.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic so I'm still learning how to work all this out! :P

Feel free to give me hints and any constructive critisism.

Thx, _Karlyleplaskett_


	2. Chapter 2

**Same stuff applies as chapter one, only written out of pure joy, etc. etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Bocchan_? This mornings breakfast is earl grey tea and scones served with cream and jam."

Yet once again Sebastian created a delicious meal. He never failed his masters orders. Ciel yawned and sat up for his butler to dress him.

"Sebastian? I think we shall go to see this play of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Book two tickets for the 8:00 viewing and order a carriage to pick us up from town square at 6:30 tonight," Ciel ordered with much authority in his voice.

"Understood, _bocchan_"

"Now leave _Neko Baka_*, I have some business I need to attend to."

Sebastian obeyed his masters wishes and left after trying to protest against being a Neko Baka. As soon as sebastian left the room Ciel wandered to the window to watch him leave. 'This could turn out to be interesting,' Ciel thought to himself. He then went to his chair and started making preparations for that night.

Sebastian arrived back to the hotel just before luncheon and brought his master his two tickets and the receipt from the cab driver.

"So do you think every thing will go to plan tonight, _bocchan_?"

"Well if we can save her majesties granddaughter then yes. But before the sun sets I want to talk to Lau."

"Understood." Sebastian left the room and went down the hallway into the small kitchen that Lau had let him use earlier, to prepare his masters lunch. Not long after he returned to the Earls room pushing a cart with a platter of champaign ham sandwiches. Ciel sat down at the table while Sebastian served up the finger sandwiches and poured fruit punch into his masters glass.

Mmmm. Ciel devoured the sandwiches hastily but still in a fashionable matter. The taste of the balsamic vinegar and mayonnaise complemented the ham and salad. Ciel then let his butler know he was finished with a content smile. He was then dressed by his butler in a crisp white shirt and a maroon double breasted jacket with black cuffs on the arms and a long yet gathered tail extending down to the edge of Ciels matching black shorts and a maroon bow tied around his neck.

Ciel then made his descent down the stairs closely followed by his butler. They were met by the unappealing look of a man being cooed over by his usual Chinese girls.

"Lau! I need to talk to you about the Royal Theatre!" Ciel said with much authority in his voice.

Lau shooed away the girls with a little disappointment and then sat down on a high backed chair opposite the Earl.

"What can I do for you _hakushaku_?"

"I want to know how big the Royal Theatre is and where all the corridors lead to back stage."

"Well. It would look something like this," Lau answered and handed Ciel a map of the theatre.

"Thank you"

"What are you planning to do behind the curtain, Earl?"

Oh, just solve this kidnapping. Thats all. Ill try not to do anything to rash." Ciel let a small grin escape his mouth and walked out into the cool rush of air.

The two were causing crowds to be parted again as they walked through the town square. People were staring at the handsome tall man that was following a small well dressed boy. Different thoughts went through every head of each person that laid eyes on the two. 'Wow, where are those two from', 'he looks really rich, maybe we should rob him, oh but what about that guy thats following him', 'the tall ones a real cutie!', 'they must be fairly important!'.

"Sebastian, I don't like this situation."

"I agree. This man following us seems to want to take advantage of your wealth, _bocchan_."

"Lets go down this side alley," Ciel pulled the end of the ribbon holding his eyepatch, "This is an order, I order you to get rid of this man, but don't do anything until he makes the first move."

"Yes, my lord"

The two of them walked slowly down the dark alley. Ciel's heart began to beat faster, not because of fear but from the feeling coming from his contract in his right eye. It wasn't a painful but it wasn't calming either. It gave a sensation similar to an adrenaline shot. The two of them halted to a stop as the footsteps came closer. Then the footsteps stopped. Silence. Complete silence. Then something was coming. Above. Sebastian jumped up and blocked the swing of a knife with his own butter knife.

Ciel stepped to the side of the alleyway and watched the two fight. Sebastian's opponent must have been fairly strong to with stand the endless attacks of knives and forks coming from the demons strong throws. The latter was clothed in a neat and clean tuxedo and wore a red mask as if he was going to a masquerade ball. Then he was pinned to a wooden paling by one of Sebastian's deadly forks.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded from the intruder.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"

"You should probably give what my master what he wants," Sebastian stated calmly whilst holding a knife to the man's throat.

"Why should I? It ain't like I'm gonna gain anythin' from it!" Sebastian flicked his knife and made a cut across the man's neck. Not too deep and painful for him to scream but deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood.

"Ngh. Fine what d'ya want?"

"I only want know who you are and why you are following us."

"Well, I was just, uhh, I got a bit lost. Yeah, thats all," the man said with a small hesitation in his voice.

Sebastian flicked his knife again. "I really don't want to stain my masters cutlery with too much blood so please don't lie. _Bocchan_ doesn't like it when people lie."

"Okay, okay. Ill tell ya everythin'. I am part of an association that is on-a mission to kill a certain person. Thats it. Ain't tellin' you know more!"

"Just as I thought. Sebastian, get rid of this vile creature!"

"Understood," Sebastian flicked his knife one last time, "I think Mei-Rin is going to have to polish the cutlery again."

"Seems like the sun is starting to set. Lets make our way back so the cab can pick us up."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

*neko baka basically means cat idiot. But the subtitles in the anime describes it as "cat obsessed moron"

Few! Finally finished the second chapter! Took me forever. I am hoping to upload a new chapter/start a new fanfic every two weeks, hopefully, depending on how life is treating me. :p

Yet again, please help me out and give me some constructive critisism.

Thankyou for reading,

_Karlyleplaskett _


	3. Chapter 3

**Same stuff applies as chapter one, only written out of pure joy, etc. etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Let me fix your bow, _bocchan_," Sebastian said cooly before the demon opened the theatre door for his master to walk through.

Almost every seat was occupied with people of all ages. An usher led them to a box 31A on the left side of the elaborately decorated room. From where Ciel sat he could see the queen sitting directly across the stage in a private box on the dress circle. And as always both her majesty and Ciel had their butlers with them.

The lights dimmed down as the first act started. The actors voices projected all the way to the upper balcony and filled the whole room with suspense, laughter and tears. Romeo and Juliette defiantly wasn't Ciels cup of tea. He wasn't really into drama related entertainment but it was her majesties orders so he had no other choice.

"How much longer is it till the last act?" Ciel whispered to his butler.

"Be patient my lord. It has only been half an hour into the play."

"This is bothersome," Ciel said with a big enough of a sigh for Sebastian to hush him.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me."

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

The girl that came out to be Juliet had a vague resemblance to the Queen which was evident to the surprise on Queen Victorias face. Her majesty looked around the room for the face of her guard dog. When their eyes met Ciel made an assuring smile and she replied with an affirmative blink.

XXXXXXX

Finally the end was drawing closer. The scene changed to a churchyard and after a few minuets Romeo enters with Balthasar.

"So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that:  
Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow."

"This is the last scene bocchan, what are you planning on doing?" Sebastian asked with a tap on the shoulder.

"Sebastian, I don't care how you do it, save Alice and kill every member of the BBS in this theatre."

Down on one knee, Sebastian received the order with a, "Yes, my lord."

The next minute the whole theatre was in a chaos. The actors had stopped reciting their lines and the audience was left in pitch black darkness staring at one of the minor actors holding a crow bar mid way in the air ready to land a heavy blow on the right leg of Juliet's body.

"Nobody move! Move and I will kill this young madam!"

Sebastian was fast in sending his cutlery flying. The newly polished fork hit the crow bar and drew the attention to the thrower. Every light bulb and candle instantly went out. A loud scream was heard from the stage.

"Thank god Sebastian had done it in time or Alice would have be-" Ciel was going to finish whispering 'been killed' but a hand covered his mouth before he had the chance to. Ciel was suddenly blindfolded and brought down some stairs and around corridors. When he was dumped onto the floor he wriggled but couldn't escape the ropes.

'Mmm! Sebastian!" Ciel cried from under his gag in a muffled voice.

"Shut ya trap or you'll die too! I am Evans. The leader of the Brok'n Bone 'ciety! Now y'all shut up and let us finish our task." Ciel was knocked out and his world went black.

Ciel had been dragged down to the stage and thrown on top of Sebastian's last victim. He could feel the deadman's blood stick to him when he woke up. The feeling of being so close to a deadman made him sick. He knew every pair of eyes saw him throw up onto himself. 'What a disgrace this is,' he thought to himself.

"Ha! You scared of me ya brat? Who's gonna save your butt now!?"

"Seb-astian," Ciel cried with a cough. He was so weak he couldn't even lift his head. He made a note to himself that the gag and blind fold had been released, probably so he wouldn't die from loss of oxygen and so he could see the Granddaughter being tortured and killed in front of him.

"Oh _bocchan_. You really do love being captured, don't you?" Sebastian teased.

"Hurry and get Alice to her grandmother!" Ciel coughed up more blood.

"Brat! I told ya to shut ya-" a knife impaled Evans in the leg. He fell to the ground and dropped the ignited torch he was holding.

"Please be quiet, sir. You're hurting my young masters ears! Now, you would rather me save this girl rather than rescue you, _bocchan_?" Sebastian said in his usual proper voice.

"Shut up demon! Just do it! It's an order!"

"Consider it already done, milord. Both the Queen, her granddaughter and all the audience members have been safely brought outside while you were unconscious. It is only us three left in here.

'Thank god she's safe,' Ciel thought. He looked up and saw his butler sitting elegantly on the balcony hand railing above him.

"Well, why haven't you saved me yet?!"

"You never ordered me, and Evans has been disarmed and is no threat to you so I just thought I should wait for you to wake up."

"You devil! Hurry up and release me, now!"

"Understood." Sebastian jumped down to where his master was in a tangle of blood. Immediately Ciel was released from his bondages.

"Should we be going _bocchan_?"

"No, wait. I want you to finish off this man the way he has killed all his other victims."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian used the rope that was tied around Ciel to hang Evans upside-down. The torch was then used to set the man alight.

From outside everyone heard a scream. Victoria smiled at her granddaughter and whispered, "Its all over now. You'll be back safe with me."

Sebastian came out of the burning theatre holding Ciel in his arms. The queens guard dog was put back down on his feet.

"Your majesty," Ciel said down on one knee with his head bowed.

"Thank you," Alice and her grandmother replied. Ciel fainted on his way back to walking to his butler but Sebastian caught him before he hit the ground.

XXXXXXX

"Milord. Here is your tea and some scones with jam, cream and fresh berries. The queen sends her regards."

"It's morning already?" Ciel answered with a yawn.

"Yes. Now today you have an appointment with your tutor at 10 o'clock am and then at 1:30 pm..."

'Thank goodness that's over. I can't wait for the next puzzle she sends me!' Ciel thought to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

AHHH! The last chapter. I hope this story was okay!? Please review and tell me how I can get better at this stuff!

hehe, thanks to everyone for reading this!

With heaps of thanks,

_Karlyleplaskett_


End file.
